Twas the Night HP Style
by Whaphy
Summary: PART FIVE IS UP! (finally) Not just a Christmas poem anymore. It's Easter at Hogwarts, and the pranks are continuing. All five parts written to the original rhythm of 'Twas the Night before Christmas.
1. The Prank

'Twas the Night before Christmas

(Harry Potter Style)

By: Whaphy

Disclaimer: I guess I should put in all of the legal mumbo-jumbo.  I do not own the Harry Potter characters, although I think that would be rather fun.  The original 'Twas the Night Before Christmas was written by Clement Clark Moore, so in truth I don't that either.  I do however, own my mind and my idea.

A/N:  What is there really to say about this…other than strange.  Very strange.

'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the school

Not a magical creature was stirring, not even a ghoul.

In the Gryffindor common room, the tree was all trimmed

And as nighttime neared, the lights were dimmed;

Potter and Weasley snuck out of the room,

To give Draco a Christmas he wouldn't forget soon;

While the rest of their house, each in their tall wizard's cap,

Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,

When in the Potion's lab there arose such a clatter,

Dumbledore sprang from bed to see what was the matter.

Away from the dungeons Potter and Weasley did run,

With bottles and potions, boy were they gonna have fun.

They ran down the halls, avoiding Dumbledore and Snape

Harry paused for a moment and covered them with his invisibility cape.

Immediately, from view did they disappear,

Thankfully, for Snape was near.

He trudged down the hallway, looking venomously about

Looking for Potter at whom he enjoyed to shout.

Potter and Weasley snuck quickly away,

For they knew they'd be caught if they decided to stay.

More rapid than eagles, they ran down the hall

That was, until, Ron took a fall, angrily out he did call:

Now darnit, now shucks, now I broke the big bottle.

On we must go, or Draco I'll throttle.

To the fifth year dorms! To the Slytherin room!

Away we must go, we must get there soon! 

So, again they did run, with less bottles and cups

Silently hoping there would be no more slip-ups.

 Down through corridors and hallways they flew,

With their arms full of fireworks, and now potions and goo.

And then in a twinkling and idea came to Harry,

Why hurt their arms with potions they needn't carry?

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he said with a cry,

And the potions, fireworks, and goo began to fly

 As they turned corners, their gag items did too

First the potions, followed by the fireworks than goo.

They came to the room at which they wanted to be,

There was a great sound, and they both wished to flee.

Quickly hiding their items was a job they found hard, 

So they scowled when they found out it was only the Slytherin guard.

"Password?" it asked with a permanent look of detest.

Harry quickly answered, "Purebloods are best."

The door swung wide open, Potter and Weasley slipped in,

Their great Christmas prank was about to begin.

They found Draco sleeping all sound in his bed,

While visions of beating Harry swam through his head.

Under Draco's pillow Weasley stuck a firework,

While Potter brewed a potion and muttered "What a jerk."

Slow minutes later the potion was done,

Potter and Weasley were having good fun.

The dumped the potion on Malfoy, crept back to their room, and slept for the night.

 The next morning, in the main hall, Draco walked in all rainbowy bright.

Harry smiled, for the potion did work!

They had really gotten back at that jerk.

Hermione smiled, she could hardly bear it.

"And gee Malfoy, to think I thought you looked bad as a ferret."

After angering Malfoy, Potter, Weasley, and Granger ran out of sight.

"Happy Christmas, dear Malfoy.  You sure look a fright!"


	2. Draco's Revenge

'Twas the Night After Christmas

(Draco's Revenge)

Disclaimer: The original _'Twas the Night before Christmas_ still belongs to Clark Clement Moore, and the Harry Potter characters still belong to Jo Rowling.  This story, however, is my own intellectual property.

A/N: This is for the Draco fans (if there are any).  Draco decides to get revenge by writing to the one man who can help his cause.

'Twas the night after Christmas and Draco was mad,

The prank played upon him had bruised his pride bad.

He was going to fight back, for revenge was sweet;

He also couldn't let Potter think he had him beat.

Draco pulled out some parchment, ink, and a pen,

Christmas revenge was about to begin.

"Dear Santa," he wrote with a devilish smirk,

Potter would think twice before calling him a jerk.

"I'm writing this letter on Harry's behalf;

For I know what he wants," Draco stifled a laugh.

"He wants a cow and a moose,

And a large purple goose."

"Harry wants a jump rope and jacks,

And some green and orange slacks."

Draco looked at the page, delightment on his face;

"But most of all, Harry wants some fluffy pink lace."

"He wants these things badly, but it too embarrassed to ask,

So I have gone about this nice, thoughtful task."

Draco read through the letter, and sighed with sheer joy,

Then signed with a flourish, "Yours truly, Draco Malfoy."

"Now come Crabbe, now Goyle, now bring me and owl.

After Santa reads my letter, Potter will scowl.

To the owlry we go!  We must get there soon!

The sooner we get there, the sooner Potter is made a buffoon!"

So quietly from their dorms did the three of them sneak,

Almost being caught, proving revenge wasn't a task for the meek.

They shuddered and ran quickly away,

For either Peeves or Filch would catch them if they decided to stay.

They got to the owlry in new record time.

Malfoy gave the letter to an owl and tossed it a coin the size of a dime.

Goyle, Crabbe, and Malfoy snuck back to their room,

Under the glow of a post-Christmas full moon.

Swiftly and soundlessly, they crept out of sight,

And settled in their beds to sleep for the night.

Throughout the poor owl's long winter flight,

It flew strong and true 'til it reached the North Pole with frostbite.

The small owl flew into a window with a 'ka-chook'

Santa was curious and went to go look.

He picked up the owl and read through the letter with glee,

"What a nice boy this 'Malfoy' must be!"

Santa was touched by the letter's content,

He smiled and off to the elves he went.

The elves read the list and quickly agreed,

These were items Harry Potter must need.

They made the slacks, and bought a cow and moose;

They were even able to find a large purple goose.

The finished the toys and loaded the sleigh,

And back at Hogwarts Malfoy mumbled, "Potter will pay!"

Santa reached Hogwarts and delivered the items with swiftness and ease,

Hoping only a young Potter would he please.

Harry woke the morning covered in lace,

From the tips of his toes right up to his face.

He went to the common room and was bit by a moose,

Then tripped on an egg from a strange looking, large, purple goose.

He ran to the main hall and heard Malfoy exclaim,

"Hey Potter, next to mine, your prank sure did look lame."


	3. Gryffindor Strikes Back

'Twas the Night before New Year's

(Gryffindor Strikes Back)

Disclaimer: Ya, ya, same as before.  The only thing I own is the plot.

A/N: Yes, it is me, your blathering author.  I know you came here to read the fic, but I want to take my Author's Note space to thank the reviewers.  The compliments (or as my teacher would say: "warm fuzzies") were a real self-esteem booster, and because of that, your request for a sequel is being satisfied.  Hippy Gypsy's suggestion of a prank battle between Snape and McGonagall seemed too good of an idea to pass up, so I was inspired to write this.  I hope you like it as much as the others.

~Whaphy

'Twas the night before New Year's and spirits were high;

The professors were celebrating and enjoying some pie.

Minerva, however, was not quite as jolly;

Severus was drunk and kept calling her 'Dolly'.

She stormed out of the party, revenge on her mind;

She would get back at Snape for ruining her day to unwind.

She walked back to her office to grab some supplies,

To startle poor Snape, whom she for years had despised.

She unlocked the door and lit a lantern for light,

Her main goal this evening was to give Snape a good fright.

She waited in silence for the partying to stop,

For if she left now, her prank would flop.

Soon the hallways were quiet; not a creature about,

So Minerva from inside her office snuck out.

Quietly, with purpose, she snuck down the hall,

Her wand positioned and ready and her back to the wall.

She snuck past forbidden rooms, down marble stairs,

And even through a classroom nearly knocking over chairs.

She thought as she walked, her mind racing quickly,

Until she decided to turn Snape into something prickly.

She reached Snape's dank office at the end of the hall

And quietly in a whisper out she did call:

"Now Severus.  Now Snape.  Now I do hope you're sleeping.

Because if you were not you'd here me creeping,

As I was quietly coming to cast upon you a spell,

One that I hope will make your day tomorrow hell."

After her discourse, she stuck her head into his room.

Her presence swiftly assured Severus Snape's doom.

She tiptoed into the room and up to Snape's bed,

Then using her wand, bopped him soundly on the head.

She knew he was sleeping when he did no more than swat;

As a result, she into effect her plot.

From her relief, she let out a sigh,

Then positioned her wand and let the spell fly.

Snape shrunk down in size, to the height of pot;

His skin became purple, with green and read spots.

His figure became round, like a large cherry,

His scowl disappeared, and he almost looked merry.

Minerva smiled and nodded at a job well done;

Turning Snape into a pincushion ended up being great fun.

As a finale to her masterpiece work,

She transfigured a match into a pin and stuck it into the jerk.

Her pincushion was complete; she felt quite pleased,

All because of to her revenge she appeased.

She crept back to her office, to but away the supplies,

Her job was done now; Snape had met his demise. 

She crept into her room, she had given Snape his fright,

So she slipped into bed and slept for the night.

The next morning she walked merrily through the main hall,

She stopped and hoped she'd she Snape as she rested against the wall.

Sure enough, he came hopping along,

Still in pincushion form, he was singing a song.

"Down with Gryffindor, you brave people bite;

You come play your tricks in the dead of the night."

"On poor innocent professors, your tricks do you play"

Snape stopped and looked at Minerva, "And yes, you will pay."

Minerva looked at the pincushion and chuckled, Gryffindor was winning,

But she had the feeling that this was only the beginning.


	4. Return of the Serpent

'Twas the Night after New Year's

(Return of the Serpent)

Disclaimer: Read the previous three.  If you don't feel like doing, they say I own nothing with the exception of the plot.

A/N: Woo-hoo chapter four!  Writing his, I've come to see revenge is a very dangerous thing (especially at Hogwarts).  Anywho, it appears this has turned into an all-out prank war, so it's up to you - the reviewers – to determine whether or not this should be continued; also let me know who (or what) should be involved next.  Reviews are greatly appreciated and at this point necessary (hint hint).  Hope you guys like this chapter too!

~Whaphy

'Twas the night after New Year's and Snape was set for revenge;

He had the Slytherin house, his honour, and pride to avenge.

He looked down at his plan and set down his pen;

He was glad to say he was once again human.

Minerva would pay for sticking him with a sharp pin;

Snape couldn't stand the thought of McGonagall thinking she could win.

Snape went into his storeroom to gather the supplies,

Necessary to give Minerva her unpleasant surprise.

He scanned all his shelves, grabbing some of that and this,

Then mixed them together creating a potion that would hiss.

He bottled his potion and smiled with glee;

He would make a fool of Minerva for the whole school to see.

He left his classroom feeling quite smug,

And continued to walk, nearly tripping on an ornate rug.

Snape laughed as he walked, then looked to the potion in his hand;

It would be so easy to slip it into the water on Minerva's nightstand.

He swiftly and silently stepped into her,

And added the potion to her water, which made a small boom.

He smiled as he left; this prank thing was a piece of cake;

He was not aware, however, that Minerva was awake.

Minerva watched Snape as he walked triumphantly to the hall,

And at his receding back, softly she did call:

"Now Severus.  Now you git.  Now you take me a fool?

I saw this revenge coming; my eyes aren't covered with wool.

Now I am going to prank you using your plan;

To prove once and for all you are a pitiful man."

Minerva grabbed her water and snuck to her door,

Then quickly scampered across the smooth marble floor.

She stayed ten paces behind Snape as he went back to his room,

She couldn't reveal her presence too soon.

She watched slyly as Snape went into his room, and then to his bed;

Minerva then waited for the coming of his snoring, which happened to be loud enough to wake up the dead.

She then stepped into his room and looked quickly 'round,

Searching for a glass, which was quickly found.

She went to his dresser, where the glass sat and waited;

Minerva quickly filled the glass for Snape who was most hated.

The tiny glass only held half Snape's strange potion,

So Minerva left with her half filled glass; pleased all plans had been set into motion.

Minerva went back to her room with her glass in her hand,

Then set the glass down, and fell swiftly asleep, dangerously forgetting what Snape had planned.

She woke the next morning and picked up her glass,

Then took a small drink, and the spell began to pass.

Back in Severus' room, he picked up his drink,

And took a large swig without stopping to think.

The transformation was quick, and really quite funny,

As the two professors shrunk 'til they were smaller than a bunny.

Their colour turned white, and their shape became squarish;

The hair on their heads immediately seemed to perish.

Soon on them appeared a label, positioned near their head;

Snape could make out the word and then wished he were dead.

The labels on the professors, who were now filled with goo,

On Minerva read – Conditioner, and on Snape – Shampoo.

The professors hopped out of their rooms and met in the hall,

Sighting each other set them into a great brawl.

Dumbledore listened from his office, intrigued by the clatter,

So her came down to the hall to see what was the matter.

"Alas!" he cried, a twinkle in each eye.

"It appears that your pranks have both gone awry."


	5. Accidents can Happen...

'Twas the Night before Easter

(Accidents can Happen…)

Disclaimer:  I know I don't own anything, you know I don't own anything, so why are these necessary?

A/N:  Hi guys!  I've finally updated *starts dancing on table*.  It took me a _really _long time to update and I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me.  I appreciate all the reviews, and the next one by popular demand will be a Marauders (don't know which ones) "Twas the Night' for April Fool's Day (the best holiday!)  Anyway, go read and don't forget to review!  Hope you like it!

~Whaphy

'Twas the night before Easter, and traps were being set,

Each Hogwarts student hoping to find something tomorrow in their net,

For it was rumoured that this Easter, Filtch would be the bunny,

Picturing Filtch wearing great white ears, the students found quite funny.

So this night was spent preparing to trap Filch in the act

To prove to themselves and others this rumour was fact.

Soon money was being pooled on which trap would work the best,

 And forgetful Neville decided to enter this important test.

 With the help of several comrades, he built a fine trap;

A box built onto a door, which sealed with a clap

Neville was happy, and proud as could be,

He showed off his trap so the student body could see.

Draco Malfoy scowled at Neville's fine prize,

Greed and jealously shone in his eyes,

'Hey, Neville, your trap really isn't so great,

Why, what makes you think Filtch will take the bait?'

Poor Neville stuttered and stammered, unable to talk

So, dejected he left the great hall to go take a walk,

'I'll show Malfoy I'm no wimp', he said

'I'll make that ferret wish he were dead.'

He went back inside, a plan outlined in his mind,

He quietly mumbled to himself hoping that the plan he would refine,

'Now oh dear, now drat, I forgot my great plan,

Oh I'll make do with that which I can,

To Draco's room!  To avenge my pride!

Away I must go, no time I have to bide!'

And Neville snuck quietly away down the hall,

Prepared for this prank with his robe, wand and all

He stopped at a column, tall, cold, and white

And looked to his left and then to his right

'Now where do I go?' He asked with a cry

'I don't know where I'm going but the dorm must be nigh'

He went to the left without further thought or delay,

And soon ran into a dorm guard right in his way

'Password,' it asked quite jolly and bright

So jolly in fact it gave poor Neville a fright

He looked at the guard, something looked not quite right

It was of no matter, for all this would end after this night,

He said the password, though he knew not what it was

'Hmm, now I must do a prankster does?

Just what he was doing he wasn't quite sure

So he went up the stairs not from him but for her

He crept into the room, unaware of his mistake

His only concern was to keep his victim unawake 

He took out his wand and gave it a practice swing

But accidentally misfired a spell and his eyes it did sting

He went through with his plan, though now he could not see,

His position or that of the prankee

He crept out of the room, only now to find,

This was not what he wanted in any kind

The dorm he had crept into was not was he was hoping

It was the Ravenclaw dorms, so he left the scene moping

His plan had failed, for he still had not gotten revenge

But he went back to his dorm, his pride without avenge

Cho awoke the next morning, her skin scaly and green

'I will show whoever did this to me, that I can be quite mean!'

'It worked!' Neville laughed that morning in the hall,

'Perhaps that prank was not meant as Draco's downfall…'


End file.
